


The Butler Did It

by Blackletter



Category: Jeeves and Wooster
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackletter/pseuds/Blackletter





	The Butler Did It

"Pack the bags, Jeeves. We're leaving."

"Sir?"

"Quickly quickly! There's no time to lose!"

"I take it there has been some sort of altercation, sir?"

"No, not yet but there will be. Dash it all, Jeeves, don't worry about folding the creases properly, just stuff the whatsits in there and let's get moving before they arrest you!"

"Arrest me, sir? Why would they arrest me?"

"Well, you know how in the books. When a crime's been committed they always say that the butler did it."

"Sir, I am not a butler."

"Yes, I know, but with Seppings on holiday, you did butle last night, so you're going to be the prime suspect when the police arrive."

"I trust that my innocence will quickly become apparent regardless of the literary tradition of such things, sir. When the facts are established, I suspect the true culprit will be unmasked."

"Yes, well, that's a bit of a problem, too, Jeeves."

"Indeed, sir."

"Quite."

"I will fetch car promptly, sir."

"Jolly good, Jeeves."


End file.
